At the Beginning
by Black and Green
Summary: She was always there, from the beginning


Hi people! So, since it is Sasuke's birthday, I've decided to finally post this one-shot I made. Hope you enjoy!

"Blah" Someone is talking.

_Blah Lyrics_

**Blah Thoughts**

_

* * *

_

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

Sakura sat sighed as she sat down on the bench. What day was it? July 22nd? It was his birthday tomorrow. Sasuke Uchiha's birthday. After all these years, he finally returned to Kohona at age seventeen. Still cold and stoic, Sasuke had become ANBU at age nineteen, as did Sakura. He was still handsome and his fan club was bigger then ever.

But that was him.

Sakura, on the other hand, had become an ANBU at age seventeen, during the time of his return. Sakura herself had her own fan club but declined any date whatsoever. Her heart would always belong to Sasuke.

Sakura had taken care of him ever since he returned. She nursed him to health, and even got him a lower punishment then needed. He of course, being an ice cube, ignored her completely. He seemed to have rejected her in anyway possible; avoiding her, refusing to spar with her, insult her and so on. But even if he had done that, she still remained loyal to him.

"He'll probably throw out my gift right away," Sakura whispered to herself. "Why do I even bother? It won't be any use anyway."

_No one told me, I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart_

"Maybe I should do something different for Sasuke-kun," she said to herself. Sakura thought for a minute and there it came, a perfect idea. Sakura jumped up from the bench and quickly went to business. She only had one day as it is.

* * *

"Of all fucking days," Sasuke mumbled as he ran to the training grounds. "Why did today have to be my birthday?"

"SASUKE-KUN!" the fan girls yelled as they ran after him. He sighed as her performed seals.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" he yelled and disappeared.

* * *

Sasuke jumped into a tree as he appeared in the training grounds. He did not want to be seen. He sat down and relaxed, hoping that the fan girls wouldn't come.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said with a smile as she walked into the training grounds. He glared at her, making her smile falter a bit. "Happy birthday!"

"Your annoying," he stated, making her smile fully drop.

**'I know that.'**

"OHAYO Sakura-chan, teme!" Naruto yelled. Sakura smiled.

"Hi, Naruto-kun," Sakura said with her small smile. Over the years, Naruto had finally grew out of his crush for Sakura and began to like Hinata. Later on, he had finally asked her on a date, thanks to Sakura's help. It was a brother and sister love between the two.

Naruto, at age eighteen, was part of ANBU and grew strong but was still considered a loudmouth. He also had a girlfriend, Hinata. His dream was still to be the best Hokage though, one thing that hadn't changed about him.

"Happy birthday, teme," Naruto said as Sasuke jumped down from the tree. "Here."

"Dobe," Sasuke said with a smirk as he took the gift, ramen.

"Teme," Naruto said.

"Dead last."

"Basterd."

"Naruto-kun," Sakura said. "I wouldn't start. You know what will happen. And I ain't healing you this time."

"Idiot," Sasuke said.

"Tomato-boy," Naruto said.

Clearly, Naruto had not listened to Sakura.

"What did you say?" Sasuke asked, grabbing Naruto by the collar. Naruto gulped. Sakura was right. He shouldn't have gone that far.

"Nothing," Naruto said. Sakura watched the two and smile sadly. She never had a bond like they did.

_When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start_

"Good," Sasuke said and let go of Naruto's collar. Naruto sat down on a nearby rock, keeping a good distance from him and Sasuke.

"So, Sakura-chan," Naruto said. "What did you give the teme?"

All eyes were on Sakura now.

"There is no point," Sakura answered.

"Why not?"

"For one thing, he'll just throw it away or burn it," Sakura explained. "Then there would be the insults and so on. There just isn't any point."

"Sakura-chan.." Naruto whispered. He knew that Sakura still loved Sasuke. No matter what, she still pined for the Uchiha lad. Sasuke, however, had clearly ignored her and continued to hurt her in anyway possible. It was just something she didn't deserve. Sakura deserved better, she deserved to be loved in that special way. "Basterd," Naruto whispered. Sakura smiled sadly again.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun," Sakura said. "I'll be alright."

_And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I want to be standing  
At the beginning with you_

"Yo," Kakashi said as he appeared in the training area. "I believe that today is someone's birthday." Kakashi quickly gave Sasuke his gift with a smile. Sasuke opened and nearly turned green.

**'Damn pervert.'**

"So, let's begin training," Kakashi stated. Each week, the four would get together to train for old team seven's sake.

"LET ME FIGHT YOU, TEME!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke smirked. Sakura smiled sadly at the two again.

"Shall we spar, Kakashi?" Sakura asked. Kakashi stared at the pink haired woman.

"Why don't you spar with Sasuke?" he asked, making sure that Naruto and Sasuke heard it. Sakura's eyes widened as she turned to Sasuke, already knowing his answer.

**'Why ask?'**

"No," Sasuke stated.

**'Annoying..Pathetic...Why do you always treat me this way?'**

"Teme," Naruto said, glaring at him. "Why don't you give her a chance at least? It may be your birthday, but you can't just reject like this."

"It's okay, Naruto-kun," Sakura said with a fake smile. "If he doesn't want to then that's fine with me."

"Sakura-chan.."

"I'm fine, really," she said as small tears fell down her face. She smiled as she let the tears fall. "Kakashi, do you mind if I leave? I'm sorry for the trouble."

"It's alright, Sakura," he said. She nodded.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun," she said and walked away.

Kakashi sighed.

"Do you always have to hurt her?" he asked. "Is it really that much to play with someone's emotions? It may be your birthday- like Naruto said- but you can't keep on rejecting her."

"And if your thinking that she will move on this way, think again, teme," Naruto said. "Sakura has loved ever since she was twelve! That's seven years, teme! She's waited for you for seven years! You better think fast, teme. Your wasting her life."

_We were strangers, on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

"I know that," Sasuke said. "But I don't care. It's her fault. She should have moved on a while ago." Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

"She can't, Sasuke," Kakashi said. "You should have realized that already."

"He's right, teme," Naruto said.

"Well," Kakashi said. "I'll be going now. Think about this, Sasuke." With those words, Kakashi disappeared.

"Think about it, teme," Naruto said as he walked towards the village. "I have to go and meet Hinata-chan. Just think, teme."

_And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I want to be standing  
At the beginning with you

* * *

_

Sasuke sighed as he walked to his apartment. He was tired mentally and physically. When Naruto and Kakashi left, he began to train. It was hard for him to practice; a pink haired ninja would always pop into his head.

She was there with him in the beginning and till the end, caring for him, loving him.

_"I love you with all my heart!"_

**'She really didn't lie, did she?'**

Sasuke put the key in the lock and twisted it a bit. He opened the door and walked in.

"SURPRISE!" people yelled as they turned on the lights and came out of their hiding spots.

_Knew there was somebody somewhere  
I need love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing is going to tear us apart_

"Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun!" Ino said with a smile as she gave him a present. He stood still.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"What does it look like, Uchiha?" Neji asked.

"Sakura planned this party and invited us," Hinata explained.

"It's alright though!" Ten-ten said with a smile. "She made sure no fan girl came or found out! And she just started it yesterday!"

"Which was amazing if you realize," Ino said. "I saw her before and she was pretty busy. It seems that Tsunade had also given her work to finish during the time."

"Where is she?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked down a bit.

"She isn't here," he answered. "She thought it would be better if she wasn't coming."

"Here's a note she left for you," Shikamaru said as he gave him a letter. Sasuke quickly opened it and read it to himself.

'Dear Sasuke,

I hope you enjoy the party I planned for you. I made sure that no fan girls would attend so your safe. I'm sorry but I can't come. It would be better that way anyway. I hope you have a great birthday. Consider this a gift from me.

Love you always,

Sakura.'

_And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I want to be standing  
At the beginning with you_

"She's still waiting, teme," Naruto said. "You better go get her." Sasuke nodded and ran right out. "So, let's continue with the party!" Naruto said happily. "He'll be back!"

_Life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin' on  
Starting out on a journey

* * *

_

Sakura sighed heavily as she sat down on the bench. The exact bench where he left her.

"He didn't have to be that rough," Sakura said to herself. "I hope he likes the party."

**'You won't be able to throw this out..'**

"Then why aren't you there?" she heard. Sakura turned her head and stood up.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked. He nodded. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the party?"

"I was wondering the same thing about you," he said.

"Why me?" she asked. "Why do you care?"

_And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'_

"Sakura," he said. "I'm sorry for being rude."

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun," she said. "You know, I was there for the beginning, and I'm staying with you till the end. At first, it was a crush, but it isn't like that anymore, Sasuke-kun. I love you, and I'll stay by your side no matter what! I promised myself I would help you whenever you needed!" she said with a smile.

"Come on, Sakura," Sasuke said. She nodded and walked to him. She took his hand and he didn't pull away.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Happy birthday," Sakura said with a smile. He looked at her and smiled back. She gave him a small peck on the cheek and they walked towards his house.

"I'll always stay with you, Sasuke-kun."

_In the end I want to be standing  
At the beginning  
With you_

_

* * *

_

So, what do you think? Review if you can! The song, if you want to know, is "At the Beginning". A real good song, one of my favs. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
